Problem: Simplify the following expression: ${-2r+1+4r+7}$
Solution: Rewrite the expression to group the ${r}$ terms and numeric terms: $ {-2r + 4r} + {1 + 7}$ Combine the ${r}$ terms: $ {2r} + {1 + 7}$ Combine the numeric terms: $ {2r} + {8}$ The simplified expression is $2r+8$